


My Last Day

by MarvelousTune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possible Character Death, Sherlock and Molly get infected by a new super virus, super virus fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousTune/pseuds/MarvelousTune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper will do almost anything for Sherlock, but what happens when she gets caught in the crossfire of one of his cases?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me to the Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is another one of the stories I'm transferring onto this website, and thank you so much for reading it! I hope you enjoy the story. I got the idea for this from an episode of the The Mentalist.

**Sherlock is on his way over. –John**

**That's fine. Are you his messenger now? lol –Molly**

**He broke his phone during a case yesterday. –John**

**Ok. Are you coming too? –Molly**

**No. Mary and I are going out. –John**

**Have fun. –Molly**

Molly pressed send and returned to her work. She thought it was nice of John to give her a warning, but the consulting detective often came to her morgue uninvited. It was nothing new to her.

Expecting Sherlock to arrive in about half an hour, she decided that she had enough time to go to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat. The pathologist put away her papers and headed for the door. However, just as she reached for the handle, the door swung open in her direction.

"Ow!" She yelped as the door hit her in the head.

"Molly?" Sherlock answered as he quickly closed the door so he could check her for injuries.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Molly asked as her head began to throb.

"What do you mean? I left Baker Street at least half an hour ago, and I made a few stops along the way."

"John texted me, and I wasn't expecting you yet." Molly's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he continued to make a fuss over her. "I'm fine, really." She said as she took a step back and retreated to her desk as casually as possible.

He nodded, shoved his hands into his coat pockets, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Do you need to see a body?" Molly asked. "The lab is a bit occupied today, I'm afraid. They're having a little seminar type thing on new diseases."

"Exactly what I'm here for." Sherlock said with an all too friendly smile.

A frown formed on Molly's lips, and she reached for her clipboard, double-checking something. "Sorry, but it says here you have to be a student or an-"

"Employee. I know. You'll take me, won't you?"

To Molly, he looked like a child asking his parents to take him to see a parade or a fair. 

"I don't have time, Sherlock." She sighed and tried to avoid his eyes. She knew that if he put his mind to it, he could convince her to do just about anything for him. 

"Your patients will still be dead when you get back, and I doubt anyone is planning to steal your paperwork. If anyone bothers to swipe it, I'll take the case myself."

She finally looked up at him and found a prideful smirk on his handsome face. He noted the obvious disapproval on hers, but managed to interrupt her before she could say no again. "Please?"

After taking in a deep breath, she nodded her head.

"Alright." Molly said tiredly, "Come on, then. Let's go."

She put her clipboard back down and followed him out the door. In the hallway, she took the lead although he knew his way around the hospital. Maybe it was all part of his plan to make her to feel like she was still somewhat in charge of the situation. Molly had to assume it was, after all, it usually was part of some plan.

When they got to the lab, the room was buzzing with people.

It turned out to be a very informative seminar, and Sherlock was glad that he was able to convince Molly to take him.

"We will now have a short break." The speaker announced after about an hour, "When we return, we'll be discussing one of the new super viruses I have a sample of with me today. Fun fact: despite the bottle's small size, the disease inside has the ability to kill everyone in this room in less than forty-eight hours. Now, if you will all follow me to the cafeteria…"

Everyone formed something nearly resembling a line and left the room, everyone except for Sherlock and Molly, of course.

"Sherlock, we have to stay with the group." Molly reminded the detective.

"I just want to take a look at this super virus." He said as he walked back towards the display.

"That's not a good idea. Please, let's just go."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Go ahead without me, I'll meet up with you later."

Molly glanced towards the door, thinking about leaving him. It was a tempting thought. She did not want to get in trouble, but quickly shook the idea away, "No, I can't just leave you here all alone. That would be irresponsible. I'll wait."

Sherlock glanced back at her and scoffed, "I'm not a child."

Molly simply nodded and let the door close as she stepped back into the room.

While Sherlock examined the bottle, the pathologist waited patiently. She watched him take out a note pad and scribble down some notes.

"I heard you broke your phone yesterday." Molly smiled, attempting to make conversation, but Sherlock did not seem to hear her.

A few minutes later, he closed his notebook, and told her that they could rejoin the group. Unfortunately, right as they reached the cafeteria the group began heading back to the lab. Molly and Sherlock followed and stayed to hear more about the virus and other things.

An hour and a half later, it ended.

They were planning to return to the morgue, but then Molly's stomach growled. Her face reddened almost instantly, but Sherlock was in a particularly good mood today, so he pretended not to hear it for her sake.

"Would you like to, um, stop by the cafeteria with me?" Molly asked sheepishly.

"You could have gone without me." He reminded her.

"I know that, but I didn't. It's a yes or no question, Sherlock."

The consulting detective thought for a moment before turning towards the cafeteria. "Make it quick."

Again, he was in a very good mood today.

As Molly ate her lunch, Sherlock told her about the case he was currently working on. Lately he had found that he enjoyed telling her about his cases. Things were different between them since his "death". She helped him survive it all, and he was grateful.

Like always, she listened to him and offered any advice she could give about the case. Molly even convinced him to eat something.

His case had been going on for almost a week now, and each day it became more and more complicated. Sherlock explained that someone was killing small groups of business people in conference rooms, and he and Lestrade were having great difficulty finding any suspects. The doors of the rooms were locked from the inside, and there were no windows, which meant the killer would have been inside the room. Even if he was inside, how did he get out with the doors remaining locked? Immediately the consulting detective thought of the air duct. No matter how unlikely that idea seemed, it was all he had to go on. To make it even more interesting, weapons were never found at the scene of the crime.

"That's why you wanted to go to the seminar, isn't it?" Molly smiled before continuing with her deduction, "You think the murderer infected those people with a virus."

Sherlock nodded, obviously a bit impressed.

"Yes, and now I believe I know who did it." His lips twisted into a proud smirk once again.

Soon Molly was finished and the pair returned to the morgue.

"So, um, you want to see that body again?" The pathologist asked, walking off to retrieve it before actually receiving an answer.

Sherlock, on the other hand, stopped in the dead center of the room. His eyes were fixed on Molly's desk where an open tube sat.

Immediately, he went to investigate. There was a note beside the tube that read,

_"You went to the seminar. Someone as smart as you can put together the rest of this puzzle. Goodbye."_

Sherlock cursed under his breath, crumbled the note in his fist, and called for Molly.

She scurried back into the room, wearing a look of concern on her face. "Is everything okay? What is it?"

He motioned towards her desk, causing Molly's heart to drop into her stomach.

"Is that?"

"Yes." Sherlock hissed.

He expected she would burst into tears or become hysterical, and the look of complete terror on her face almost confirmed his hypothesis, but , after remaining silent for a moment, Molly turned on her heels and got to work.

She locked the front door and grabbed her cell phone. Next she retrieved a piece of paper from under her computer's keyboard. and dialed the number written on the paper. 

"Who are you calling?" Sherlock asked as she put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Will you press the red button over there, please?" Molly asked as she waited for the person she was calling to answer. "It will let the rest of the hospital know that we have a chemical, well, in this case, viral issue here."

Sherlock did as he was told, although he was still waiting for the answer to his question.

Only when Molly began to speak to the person on the other line, did Sherlock understand whom she was trying to reach.

"Hello? Greg? Yes, Sherlock is here. No, no, he isn't bothering me. But there is a problem, actually. Sherlock and I, um, we've just been murdered."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Sherlock have been exposed to the super virus. Oh no! What will happen? (Cheesiest ending ever? Check!)
> 
> Thank you again for reading. Until next time. xoxox.


	2. We're Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading and commenting!

"Lestrade is on the case." Molly announced after hanging up the phone. "He said he would contact John and Mary and call back if they figure anything out." Her eyes were trained on the small device clutched in her hands as she waited for his response.  Molly desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Even though she had known the detective for years, he always seemed to surprise her. They really needed a good surprise right about now. 

Sherlock simply continued staring at the empty vial on the counter, ignoring her just as he had been for the past fifteen minutes. He knew she was speaking, of course, but by the tone of her voice and the lack of eye contact, he deduced that it was unimportant.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked a bit louder when he did not react. "Sherlock?" The calmness she displayed earlier was quickly beginning to break down. It was replaced by nervous energy, which would then break down even further into pure fear. "Sherlock!" Molly shouted, finally grabbing his attention.

The detective turned to look in her direction and nearly got hit by a flying pen. "What did you do that for?" He asked. 

"Don't you understand what's happening?" She snapped. "We're dying, Sherlock. Someone came in here and left this for you to find. And I just happened to be with you." Tears formed in her eyes. "Don't you think you owe me the courtesy of paying attention when I speak? Just once, please, this one last time." She placed her head in her hands, trying to calm down. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into going to that seminar. I should have been doing my job."

Sherlock let out a sigh, "Molly, I'm not a child. You should not feel responsible for this. I-"

"No. You are a child, Sherlock." She turned around and walked into her office without saying another word.

Sherlock expected the pathologist to return after a few minutes, but after about an hour, he found he was still alone. His next thought was to go after her and possibly apologize, but then he saw her phone sitting on the counter. After a quick glance at Molly's office, he picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello, I'm sure you've heard the news. No? You're losing your touch. I have a problem. No, Mycroft, this is serious." Sherlock went on to explain the whole situation to his brother. With any luck, Mycroft could find a cure for the super virus. If that bumbling idiot leading the seminar was allowed to take it around to show off, then there had to be a cure somewhere. Sherlock was positive that he could easily find it before the forty-eight hour mark, but seeing as he was currently indisposed, Mycroft was the next best thing. "Remember that time is of the essence. No, I know. Brother, I know." He paused for a moment, obviously a bit flustered. "Yes. I- the same to you."

As he hung up the phone, Molly walked back into the room.

"Sherlock?" She asked sheepishly.

This time he immediately gave her his attention, "Yes?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Maybe we can come up with a plan. You are Sherlock Holmes, after all. If anyone can get us out of this it's you." She offered him a small smile, trying to bring some hope back into the situation. He faked his death, he solved almost every case he got, and sometimes she wondered if there was anything he could not do. He was a hero whether he liked to admit it or not, and she always had faith in him. 

Sherlock ruffled his hair with his hands before shaking his head. "No, this time is different. There's nothing I can do."

Molly's lips formed a frown. "So that's it? You've just given up?"

"All we can do is hope that a cure is found in the next forty-eight hours... On the bright side, I know who the killer is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Until next time. xoxox


End file.
